


Our Evening Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King began to smile after he ate a chocolate bar.





	Our Evening Together

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King began to smile after he ate a chocolate bar. It was a good evening so far. He was near four pet alligators and scratched their snouts recently. The Sewer King remembered sending his children to steal lots and lots of pretties a few hours ago. A rare smile near his children as soon as they returned with several valuables. The other memory? 

Children weren't always able to return with lots and lots of pretties for their king. The streets of Gotham City were barren sometimes. Barren just like pockets they tried to pick. Barren just like their hands after they returned to the Sewer King. 

At least children were able to steal chocolate recently. The Sewer King's smile remained before he began to rest near alligators. He watched as they imitated him. His head was on one alligator's back. He was on one side of his body. His eyes widened. 

A memory of children returning with empty hands formed again. One new scowl appeared on his face. The Sewer King couldn't rest for the remainder of the evening. Even while he was with pets.

 

THE END


End file.
